Victoria Dallon
Victoria Dallon is the daughter of Mark and Carol Dallon, the adopted sister of Amy Dallon, and a member of New Wave. Personality Victoria is a hot-tempered and prideful cape. Her strength and forcefield have made her particularly cocky and arrogant in combat. She enjoys fighting and is prone to using excessive force on her enemies. Appearance Victoria is a tall platinum blonde young woman. As Glory Girl, she wears a white one-piece dress that comes to mid-thigh with shorts underneath, an over-the shoulder cape, high boots and a golden tiara with spikes radiating from it. Abilities and Powers ] Victoria has the classic Alexandria package of flight, invincibility, and enough superhuman strength to deadlift a ton.Cast Page (In-Depth) She also radiates an aura that makes her allies more inclined to respect and look up to her, while making her terrifying and intimidating to her enemies.Victoria Dallon - Glory Girl -'''Emotion affecting aura focused on awe/intimidation, flight, enhanced strength, and personal forcefield that blocks one hit before taking 1-2 seconds to recharge' - New Wave'' - Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Victoria's invincibility and strength is the result of an invisible forcefield that extends a few millimeters over her skin and clothes. She could take a direct hit from Scion.Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net It does, however, need to recharge for 1 to 2 seconds after it receives a heavy impact, or after a few seconds of sustained fire (such as a beam or jet of water.) Even a strong punch can be enough to trigger this effect, and it takes longer to recharge after holding off a sustained hit. Her own super-strong punches and kicks cause it to flicker off and revive.Wildbow on Reddit Her strength is primarily generated through the forcefield, and operates through a similar mechanism to Manpower's,Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles of which her Shard is a bud.Wildbow archived on SpaceBattles Like him, she has both a Brute and Breaker rating.Edit by Wildbow The energy Victoria radiates makes anyone within her presence feel an emotional charge of awe and admiration. For those with a reason to be afraid of her, it is a feeling of raw intimidation instead. She has displayed the ability to ramp up this energy to increase its effects or tone it down in order to decrease it. She can dial it up and down, but not fully switch it off. This power is considered a Shaker ability, not a Master power.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18, Donation Bonus #2 Long term exposure leads to severe consequences.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 21 She gained this ability by triggering while she was near Gallant.Another comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles History Background Victoria triggered when she was fouled in a basketball game.Shell 4.3 When she jumped to make a shot, another player slammed into her mid-air.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18; Donation Bonus #2 She began to date Gallant before the story began. Story Start After spotting a thug guilty of assault, Glory Girl whooped and landed in a practiced motion before she gave him a head start as he bolted. She caught up to him quickly, told him the name of his victim and said that she would catch him if he tried to run. When he denied doing anything, she used her power to intimidate him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air, above a dumpster. She then threatened to break his arms and legs if he didn't tell her everything. He swore at her and she threw him. Glory Girl worried that she had killed him before she spotted him moving. She asked if he was ready to talk only for him to try limping away. Angry, Glory Girl kicked the dumpster and sent it towards the man. After it hit him and the man didn't get up, she checked his pulse, found the street address, and then called her sister for help. She participated in the battle against Leviathan. Post-Leviathan With her father hurt and her boyfriend Gallant dead, Victoria was left adrift, unable to gain emotional support from her sister who was dealing with her own issues. When the Slaughterhouse Nine arrived in Brockton Bay, she was horrendously injured by Crawler's venom. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Confronted with an impossible amount of stress, Panacea suffered a breakdown and made Glory Girl reciprocate her love. She forgot how to put Glory Girl back together and, in trying to heal her, warped her into a mass of flesh made of the body parts Panacea found most appealing.Comment by Wildbow regarding story arc Glory Girl was placed in the Parahuman Asylum, where she was treated by Jessica Yamada and communicated through blinks.Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) Golden Morning Glory Girl fought in the final engagements of Golden Morning, and was last seen in Worm reunited with her sister.Speck 30.7 Trivia *Glory Girl was a protagonist in an early draft of Worm titled "Guts and Glory" alongside Panacea. **Glory Girl and Panacea also appeared in "The Event Leading Up to that Thursday (TELUTT)" as protagonists alongside Faultline and The Triumvirate. *Glory Girl appeared in an early draft of Worm titled "Myriad" where she assaulted Skitter during Skitter's first outing as a cape on the assumption that she was a villain. Glory Girl paid for this mistake, however. Category:Breaker Category:Brute Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mover Category:New Wave Category:Shaker